All In My Head
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: One-sided Jori. Any other summary would give it away.


**I decided to do another songfic since this was stuck in my head. Or should I say "ALL In My Head"? Huh? No? Okay…**

**I do not own "All In My Head" by Tori Kelly or Victorious. **

_**All In My Head**_

_**I see you with her and it crushes me inside  
Guess I should stop thinking about you all the time  
Maybe this is what I needed, maybe this is a sign  
Maybe, I've been blind to reality  
Baby Tell me..**_

Tori thought that Jade was attracted to her. They would flirt with each other and everything. They had finally became friends and a few months later, the two plus Cat were best friends. Tori and Jade started spending more time together though since Cat started going out with Robbie. The two went on a couple of dates and even kissed twice. Every time they hung out together, Tori felt more and more for Jade. Their time together was magical and dreamlike even if they weren't doing anything. Tori thought for sure Jade felt the same. Tori was finally going to ask Jade to be hers. She was confident until she caught Jade kissing some girl at her locker who she later introduced as Emily, her new girlfriend. Apparently Jade and Emily really hit it off on Saturday after Jade ran into her at the park after hanging with Tori. Sunday they hung out and now Jade has a girlfriend.

Maybe this is what she needed. Maybe this is a sign that it wasn't meant to be. Jade clearly doesn't like Tori. She even has a girlfriend to prove it. This girl was actually really nice and pretty. She had blue eyes and black hair. It went perfectly with her pale skin. She always wore different color Obey snapbacks and beanies and matching Janoskis and she always looked pretty even if she weren't trying to. It just made Tori so sick to her stomach.

But even more than that, it made her jealous.

_**Every little glance my way**__**  
**__**Every time you wanted to hang**__**  
**__**You seemed so interested**__**  
**__**Could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head?**__**  
**__**Was it real or was it all in my head?**_

Jade always looked at Tori as if she were longing for her or something. It made Tori feel so special and more in love with Jade every time she gave her such a look. Maybe Jade wasn't directing it to Tori. Emily did go to their school and her locker was just three lockers down from Tori.

Tori is a human being and homosapiens make mistakes all the time. It is perfectly normal although she is not so sure if it is perfectly normal to feel this horrible. Tori wants to hate Emily, but she can't. She cannot find it in herself to blatantly hate somebody with a passion without a serious reason. Emily didn't know that she had feelings for Jade. Only everybody inside of their group knows. Well except Jade obviously. And it isn't fair. Tori comes home sobbing every day because of how unbearable it is to see the person she has really strong romantic feelings for kissing and hugging and holding hands and being all couply with anyone besides her.

It was sad really. To see Tori like this was just straight up heartbreaking. 

_**She's so pretty you two look so great**__**  
**__**Time for me to move on now it was probably just a silly crush anyway**__**  
**__**But I just can't help but think that we, we could've had something**__**  
**__**Have I really been blind to reality baby tell me..**_

Tori hated to admit it, but Jade and Emily really do make a good couple. Of course Tori still thinks that she and Jade would have made an even better couple. Tori knows how to make her laugh and when to back off. This new girl apparently does too since Jade and she had been friends for quite a while, but she doesn't completely understand Jade. Nobody does, but Cat and Tori come pretty damn close. She probably would have been okay if it was at least Cat.

Well maybe not because Cat knows of her feelings for Jade. But still. Cat knows how to properly be with Jade. She knows about all of Jade's many quirks, but she still loves her anyway.

Tori should be thinking about moving on, but she still can't get what could have been out of her mind. She is still stuck on the "what if's" and all that jazz. Jade really doesn't have feelings for her. It is as if realization hit Tori in the face like a sack of doorknobs. Jade is in love with someone once again. She will never get her chance.

Damn.

_**Every little glance my way  
Every time you wanted to hang  
You seemed so interested  
Could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?**_

Two months later Jade and Emily broke up for the fourth time (not like Tori was counting). Tori always get dragged into their mess and ends up having to fix their relationship problems. And let me tell you my friends: it is _very_ painful. The girl she loves is already with somebody else, and to add salt to the wound, she, out of over all of the other people in the world that they know, _she_ gets dragged into it. How fortunate.

Jade and Emily don't make such a good couple anymore. Emily cheated while she was under the influence and now there is almost no trust in the- well there _was_ no trust in their relationship. Jade already has trust issues and she is going to build her walls higher. Thanks a lot Emily. Oh the things Tori would do to that girl to make her cry.

Now here Jade is. Just chilling at her house with Tori and Cat. She seems fine, but anybody that knows Jade can tell that she isn't. Tori wants to ask her if she is okay, but she also wants to give her space. Usually at times like these Tori would know what to do, but ever since Emily, Tori kept her distance. It isn't that she didn't want to be around Jade. Oh no far from that. It's just that every time Tori was there, Emily had to be there too. It's almost as if they knew of her feelings and tried to rub in the fact that Jade will never be hers, but it's all good because guess what! Tori has already accepted it. So ha! Take that, cruel, heartless world.

Jade and Cat already talked. They went outside on the patio while Tori was stuck inside wondering why in the world they couldn't say whatever they had to say in front of her. Tori knows that they weren't making fun of her behind her back because they aren't fake friends. Whatever they think about you they'll both say it. Cat just says it in a nicer way.

"Can I talk to you, Tori?" Jade asked and it made Tori's stomach burst just like it always did whenever they talked.

"Yeah sure. What about?"

Jade and Cat exchanged looks which did not go unnoticed by Tori. What were they hiding? Guess Tori will find out soon enough.

"In private. Let's go to my room." She responded exchanging another look with Cat, who gave an encouraging smile and nod.

_**Was it real or was it fake?  
Was it all a mistake?  
Girl, I just gotta know was it all in my head, all in my head?  
Did you ever feel the same?  
Was my mind just playing games?  
Girl, I just gotta know was it all in my head, all in my head?**_

Jade has her back facing towards the half Latina. There was tension in the air and Tori had no idea why. Had she done something to make Jade upset? It was really starting to get to her because she just doesn't like not knowing things. But she has to be patient. This is Jade she's dealing with.

"Is everything alri-"

"I know that you like me Tori."

Silence. Everything dead. Tori was paralyzed with fear. What is Jade going to do to her? Is she going to hit her? Humiliate her? Tease her? Reject her? Ask her to never talk to her again? All the above?

"What?" Tori was more than just scared, she was confused, "Did Cat or A-Andre tell you?"

Jade sighed and shook her head. This was harder than she thought. Talking to Tori should be easy, but it isn't. Jade is making it awkward for Tori and for herself when it shouldn't be. She doesn't know what to do. She knows exactly what she's trying to say, but she doesn't know how to. The words just won't come out.

And so she kisses her.

Tori is taken by surprise. She did not expect Jade to kiss _her_. Her, _Tori_ _Vega_. Then she came to her senses and kissed Jade back. Their lips made soft smacking sounds as they made out in the silent room. Jade licked the bottom of Tori's lips and gently asked for entry, and the tan girl parted her lips without any hesitation. Said girl moaned when the pale skinned girl entered her mouth. Man Jade was a good kisser. Now she doesn't even give the slightest fuck about how Emily wants to get back together with Jade or how it might hurt the blonde girl's feelings.

And that's when Tori snapped back into reality. She quickly tore her mouth away from Jade's, her lips slightly swollen, breath hitched, and eyes wide. She and Jade just made out. Even after Emily begged her to help her get back with Jade, and she promised she'll do it. Jade seemed to come back too.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything," she said running her hands through her hair, "I still really like Emily, and I don't want to use you as my rebound girl. It isn't right."

Tori felt her eyes water. "I know, Jade. I know we will never work out and I know you and Emily still have feelings for each other. You both come to me with your problems anyway." She let out a bitter laugh. Jade frowned.

"What do you mean? Are you sure she has feelings for me? She cheated!"

"Yes I'm sure! She _begged_ me to help her fix things with you! And my dumbass said yes…"

"Tori-"

"Go talk to her, Jade. You deserve each other." And with that Tori walked pass her and out the door. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. She looked up to find Cat's worried expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Cat." And she left.

…

The next day at school was bittersweet. Jade and Emily got back together.

Emily kissed Jade one last time before walking over to Tori.

"Thank you so much for what you did, Tori."

"It was no problem," she replied with a small smile.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Jade told me about your crush on her. And Tori I'm so sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have come to you so many times and kissed her in front of you. Why didn't you ever say anything about it?"

"Because she's happy." And Tori was gone.

_**Every little glance my way  
Every time you wanted to hang  
You seemed so interested  
Could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?**_

Why couldn't she fall for someone who will love her back? She never had a good relationship. She was never loved romantically. And she probably never will be. Tori is "Forever Alone" as they say. She didn't deserve this, but its life. And life is anything but fair. As simple as that.

**I know I said I wasn't feeling the last one, but this one….! I actually have a new oneshot coming. It's already completed…just not typed. It will probably be up by this weekend no promises though. And guess what fellow smut readers! It's rated M! **

**But anyways enough spoiler alert. Who actually liked this? Review please.**

**By the way I forgot to mention that this is dedicated to my four reviwers of my last story:**


End file.
